


Naptime

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In a universe where Aurora left Phillip for Mulan, Kissing, Sleeping Warrior, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Aurora and Mulan enjoy some quiet time while the baby finally naps.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me on Tumblr by bauerfanstraten from a sentence starter meme I reblogged:  
> “Don’t steal the dragon again.”

Mulan was going out of her mind as she attempted to balance the wailing baby while she searched for the stuffed animal in question. It was the one thing that could make her 13-month-old son calm down. She knew that he hadn’t left it at Phillip’s on his weekend with him, she had just seen it the day before. Yet, it was time for naptime and the dragon plushie was nowhere to be found.

 

“Shhh…please calm down,” Mulan attempted to soothe the baby by rubbing his back, but nothing.

The door to the nursery opened and Aurora walked in, a confused look was across her face. “What’s wrong? Shouldn’t be down for his nap?”

“He would be, if I could find his dragon.”

 

Guilt instantly washed over Aurora’s face. She dashed out of the room, returning a few moments later with the desired plushie in her hand. She gave it to her son and he instantly began to settle down, snuggling it close. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. Mulan gently lowered him down into his crib, leading her wife out of the room.

 

“Don’t steal the dragon again,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t mean to!” Aurora protested. “He got his breakfast on it this morning, so I threw it in the wash. I nearly forgot about it.”

“How convenient it was when I had to put him down for his nap.”

“Oh come on…I bet I can make it up to you…”

 

Aurora’s fingers slid through the loops of Mulan’s jeans, pulling herself closer. She began kissing her neck, hitting her sweet spot. Mulan let out a soft moan once she did. Aurora sure did know how to brighten up a stressful afternoon.

 

“He should sleep for a couple of hours, he had a busy morning,” she mumbled into her ear. “What do you say we take a _nap_ of our own?”

“As you wish.”

 

Aurora was caught off guard as she was scooped up into Mulan’s arms and carried firefighter style into the bedroom. She was laid back on the bed while Mulan stared down at her. She had been running errands, so she chose to wear a button down shirt tied off to the side over a tank top along with a long white skirt. Mulan was in a simple wife beater and jeans, having been doing landscaping outside. She was a little sweaty, but her muscles were now on full display. Slowly, Aurora, pulled her on top of her so they could resume kissing.

 

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered when they pulled apart for air.

Mulan tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “We have been a little busy lately with the baby and work.”

“Plus all the activities the mommy group has me roped into. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so grateful for Snow and Ella, but I don’t understand how they never take a break.”

“The baby’s going to Phillip’s this weekend. What do you say we unplug the phone and spend the whole weekend in bed?”

Aurora grinned. “I would like nothing more.” She propped herself back on her elbows to kiss her wife once again. “Do you think we could really take a nap? Save our activities for the weekend?”

“Thank heavens you said that.” Mulan flopped down next to her. “I’m exhausted.”

 

Aurora giggled and curled up into her side, feeling Mulan’s arms wrap around her. She let out a soft, content sigh. It was music to her wife’s ears. They had been so much in the past year, being forced in between realms like a yo-yo, trying to protect the baby from a terrible witch and figuring out how to best co-parent with Phillip. Sometimes she forgot the worst was behind them. They could finally have their happily ever after now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
